


It'll Be Ok

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, Nothing Important Happened Today, One Shot, Original Series, Season 9, Smut, William - Freeform, finale, the truth, william mulder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Mulder takes something of William’s with him before he leaves in season 9 to remember him by.  Mulder and Scully revisit it at the end of the (original [eye roll]) series. (Includes smut)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 9





	It'll Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> This was whipped up in the middle of the night after @absolutetosh came up with the idea XD. This is some sad angst? with a little bit of smut. Takes place at the beginning of /before Nothing Important Happened Today and flashes forward to the end of The Truth part II.

The rare silence that lingered in the air for the first time since he’d been born startled her. The sounds of a sleeping baby and the white noise of the shower running. 

The silence hit her like a ton of bricks. For the past few weeks, her ears were full of William’s cries, congratulatory phone calls, and Mulder talking her ear off. This first instance of silence was a signal for what was to come. 

She sits in the new rocking chair and watches William as he sleeps, waiting for Mulder to finish showering. When he gets out, he wraps his lower half in a towel, and finds her in the nursery. When she notices him, she quickly brushes away the tears she’s been trying to hide all day but he notices anyway.

“You should get dressed. Your train’s in a few hours.” She said casually, though he knew she was quite the opposite.

“I know.” He said with a tone of solemnity. “I’m just trying to have as much time with you guys as possible.” He walks further into the nursery and stands behind the rocking chair, bending down and wrapping his arms around her. She closes her eyes and forces the rest of the tears out as they fall on his skin.

“You know I don’t want to do this. We could still figure someth-”

“Mulder, no. You have to go. It isn’t safe with you here just like how it wasn’t safe for me here when I was pregnant with William.”

“I know. It’s just that I feel like I haven’t had enough time with him yet.”

“He needs you as his father. And I need you as his father. But we need you safe in order for that to happen which means we have to wait until this blows over.”

William stirs in the crib and his cooing slams them back to reality. He lets go of her, leans down to kiss her neck, and goes to get dressed. 

She follows him into the bedroom and wraps her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back, still warm from the shower. He starts to turn to look at her and as he does, she reaches down and pulls the towel away from his waist - the first step in a dance they had come to learn by heart. He reaches for her shirt and helps it over her head. He pauses and holds her close to him.

“Are you sure, Scully?” He asks knowing how upset she’s been for the past few days.

“As sure as I’ve ever been.” She whispers.

They move closer to the bed and maneuver the rest of Scully’s clothes off and leave them in a pile near her door.

As he leans against the headboard, she climbs on the bed and straddles him. His arms wrap around her back and his hands trace circles around her soft skin. He lowers them, so one middle finger can trace the circular outline of her tattoo that he has memorized the exact location of. He hands reach his face and cup his cheeks as she looks into his eyes. Her fingers entwine themselves in his hair as she leans in and kisses him. 

With their lips still together, he reaches down to find her center, and starts a circular motion, fingers dipping into her every so often, already feeling how wet she is. She can feel his erection against her thigh and she takes it in her hand and begins to move it with gentle pressure. 

She then leans down and kisses his neck not worried about leaving marks this time. Maybe this could be something else he can take with him - her temporary mark that he could bare. Then, raising her hips and resting on her knees, she positions him and slowly slides down as he lets out a guttural sigh. His fingers quickened, making her throw her head back with the strong sensations it sent pulsing through her body and she begins moving up and down, slowing then at a steady pace. 

He wraps his arms around her again as he kisses her chest lightly as she rises and falls. He feels her quicken her pace and he knows she’s close and he reaches down to feel where they are connected. He starts circling her clit again and her hand comes down to hold his, keeping in time with him. He then feels her waves of pleasure as she tightens around him and he is not far behind. 

He looks at her as her breathing begins to steady and he notices that a few tears are streaming down her face.

“Scully.” He whispers breathlessly as he reaches up and wipes them away.

“I’m ok, Mulder.” She says as she moves to lay next to him.

“I know,” he says. “You’re always ok.”

She smiles at him but he can sense the worry and sadness in her eyes.

“It’s going to be ok. We’re gonna figure this out and I’ll be able to come back and get you and William and we’ll leave this stupid place behind, how about it?”

“Sounds good.” She says and he hears her let out a breathe she’d been holding for days.

\------------

“Do you have everything?”

“Yeah I think so.” He says as he moves his last suitcase near the door. “Oh, wait.”

He rushes back into the nursery and comes out with one of William’s socks, opens his wallet, and lays it flat in between his credit card and his picture of his newly formed family.

“Mulder, what’s that for?”

“Oh ya know. Uh - something to keep me close to him, I guess.”

She looks up and smiles at him. “You’re crazy, Mulder. But we love you.” She says getting choked up on her last sentence and realizing she better start helping him bring his things to the cab.

“You sure you don’t want to come to the train station with me?”

“You know I would, Mulder but we can’t have anyone seeing anything more than they already have.” She places her hands on his cheeks once again as one more tear begins to fall. “We’ll be here and we’ll be ok. It’s going to be ok.”

\------------

The irony that their temporary safe haven is a small motel on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere had not yet sank in. Stopping while they were still on the run was risky but they figured they were in the clear for now. The moonlight and the neon signs blend together to create the only source of light in their room. Scully lays on the bed while Mulder is on the floor leaning against it and the light catches the cross around Scully’s neck. They talk about their failures, but most importantly, their triumphs that had lead to their meeting. They had lost so much, but their love, loyalty, and determination had brought them to this very moment.

“Why would I accept defeat? Why would I accept it if you won’t? Mulder, you say that you’ve failed, but you only fail if you give up. And I know you - you can’t give up. It’s what I saw in you when we first met. It’s what made me follow you.” Mulder starts to grin slightly, thinking of how innocent and naive they were when they met that first day. “And why I’d do it all over again.” He can tell that she is holding back tears - but this is what he needed to hear. He needed to know that he didn’t fail her - fail them, that this wasn’t caused by his mistakes.

“And look what it’s gotten you.” He says, turning to face her.

She looks at him with sympathetic eyes, “And what has it gotten you? Not your sister. Nothing that you’ve set out for. But you won’t give up even now.” She reaches out and grabs his hand, holding tightly.

He reaches into his back pocket with his other hand, and pulls out his wallet.

“What are you doing?” She asks gently.

He opens it to middle, where a small, blue sock now lays perfectly pressed. He picks it up and hands it to her. Her mouth drops open slightly and the tears that were dancing at the edge of her eyes were let free to fall on the bed. She holds it tightly in her hand, looking up at the ceiling as she waits for him to talk.

“And I won’t give up on our life together Scully. I won’t give up on you or William, or a chance for a normal life I know you’ve wanted for so long. I told you it’s going to be ok and I meant it.” He says as he climbs onto the bed to hold her close.

She leans forward, tears streaming down her face and he kisses her. 

“I know it will be.”


End file.
